Dear Diary
by Blackrose2005
Summary: What happens when Tokiya stumbles upon he’s best friend’s diary? How will Fuuko react when she finds that the guy she likes has an online journal? Read n’ Review! ToFuu fanfic! Chapter 3 up!
1. Dear Diary

_**Disclaimer**__: I sadly don't own __**Flame of Recca**__, but I if I did own it… I would totally call it __**Ice of Tokiya**_

_**Summary**__: What happens when Tokiya stumbles upon he's best friend's diary? How will Fuuko react when she finds that the guy she likes has an online journal? Read n' Review! ToFuu fanfic!_

_

* * *

_

_**Dear Dairy**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_I can't believe that I'm going to another drink-all-you-want party… That's one of the many things I don't like about that Sea Monkey!"_ Tokiya Mikagami mentally yelled at himself while buying 2 bottles of beer.

"_But without Recca and the rest of the Hokage Team, you would still be that raging manic wanting revenge for the death of your sister!"_ His conscience retorted back at him. _"Plus, stop calling him a Sea Monkey! Your mind is even smaller than the size of one when you're near that Fuu-!"_

"_Would you just shut that trap of yours?" _Hecut off his mental hyper side before it could go any further_. "It was nice when I didn't have a conscience yelling at me for everything I say!"_

The counter he had chosen was pretty fast. His conscience was still coming up with a come back when the cashier lady had yelled at him for staring out in space while in line.

"Sir, you really need to start paying attention to the…" The girl had started, right before she looked at him. Tokiya looked down at the cashier girl because of her sudden pause.

Her face had turned a bright shade of pink, and she seemed to be blushing madly. She started to go back to her work faster than she did before, only looking at the items and not his face.

"Here's you change, and hope you had a great time here at TokyoMart." She had managed to whisper before she started on the next customer.

"_Boy, I love it when girls do that to you!"_ His hyper mental side said after he went though the sliding doors of the supermarket.

"_Heh, I'm so used to it now that I don't even notice it anymore."_ Tokiya responded to the laughing voice inside his head, chuckling along with it.

He had started his car, not paying any attention to it at all. His mind was on only one thing, or to be more specific, only a girl.

Fuuko Kirisawa… That was the only girl that had made an impression on him that she could really take care of herself and anyone else. The Ensui user could never get his mind completely off of this girl for some reason, he could never explain why either.

"_Dude, this should be a very easy question to answer, YOU-LIKE-HER!"_ His conscience replied to his thoughts. _"No, I just think of her because she's the person who I've gotten closer to than anyone."_

"_Ah Ha! You finally say that you like her!"_ His conscience laughs the "evil laugh".

_**(Example, BWAHAHAHA!)**_

"_What do you mean? I didn't say anything like that!"_ The silver haired boy had replied, his temper rising to an unusually high temperature.

"…"

"_Now you aren't talking!"_ The Ensui user's temper was something not to be messed with. But with his consciousness finally gone, he was going to take the time he had, at and least drive to Fuuko's house.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kirisawa residence_**

* * *

Tokiya had walked up the stairs with the bag of beer bottles and was about to ring the door bell, when the door opened by it's self. 

"Heyyy, What's sup Tokiya?" A drunken Recca had appeared on the other side of the doorway. "Hello Sea Monkey seems you started the party without me." Tokiya said boredly, actually wishing he didn't come at all.

"Yo, Recca," A familiar voice had called. After a few seconds of an odd silence, Fuuko Kirisawa came to the doorway, this time she didn't look drunk at all.

"Hey! What's up Mi-Chan?" Fuuko had asked, after pushing the drunken Recca out of the way, and onto the floor.

"Hello, monkey. Nice to see you again." The sliver haired boy had retorted right away, showing that he was not in the best mood.

"Mi-Chan" She said while putting her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to let you in if you don't say a proper greeting!"

"Great! Now I don't have to go that retarded party anymore!" He said with a small smirk on his handsome looking face.

"You wanna play it that way huh?" She said with a smirk of her own. "Then get in here!" She had managed to grab onto Tokiya's shirt collar and pulled him in.

There was a small little problem though. Tokiya didn't expect that to happen at all, and fell right onto her; face first.

Yanagi-Chan had heard a loud "thump" near the door while making a few cookies. Then the sound of bottles crashing into each other did not help her idea of what happened.

To her though, that only meant one thing, someone fell on someone else, and the talking right before that had been the biggest help in the entire world.

She did something that she had never done before at a time like this, she grabbed a camera and slowly crept towards the door.

_

* * *

_

_How was my first __**Flame of Recca**__ fanfic chapter? I hope it was really good! This time, I'll accept flames on my first 1 chapter. I don't mind, I need a little reference on this!_

_Anyway, if anyone likes to be a Beta Reader, then you can ask me. I'll just be sending you the chapters before hand and you can give me any ideas that you would think that work. If I have any mistakes or misspelled words, pls tell that in a review._

_I will be taking ideas from reviewers but I don't like taking their fame, so I'll be saying your name in the beginning of the fics! _

_Thanks again for reading, pls review! _


	2. Camera Day

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own __**Flame of Recca**__, but at times I really wish I did! T.T_

_Sorry about the grammar mistakes in the other chapter! I'm not a person who likes English… Anyway, I guess I need to get this fic started! Remember, Read n' Review!_

_Give a BIG round of applause to **mikaro** and __**yanagichyan **__ for being my first reviewers! _

* * *

_**Dear Dairy**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"… _I am so going to- Was that a camera I just heard?" _Mikagami-Senpai mentally thought to himself. He hadn't moved since Fuuko pulled him inside her house. He had that idea pop into his head that she would try and pull him in, but ignored it, which he wished he didn't have.

"_Whoever just took a picture, I'm going to beat them up until there's only a pile of ash on the floor!" _Fuuko yelled in distress._ "I can't move at all though with Mi-Chan on me! And why does my arm hurt so badly?" _Fuuko questioned herself, trying to get her arm into a comfortable position.

One thing Fuuko didn't notice is when she had tried to pull Tokiya inside, her arm gave out and he ended up falling on her. Both of them weren't enjoying this odd position they were in, but 1 person was.

That just happened to be Yanagi Sakoshita, who was taking pictures of this every second she could, but quietly.

The first time, she had forgotten to turn off the shutter sound, and she heard the "click" of her digital camera. She knew, if anyone of those two noticed that she was the one who had taken the pictures, she would be dead. There's just this one odd part, who would kill her first?

Because of the shutter sound, she hid behind a large plant near the kitchen if anyone had seen her; they would've thought she was under cover for the FBI. She heard shuffling near the right area where the "happy" couple was. "_What in the world could be there?"_ She thought, straining her neck to get a better view.

"_Oh My God!" _She yelled, wanting to mentally hit herself with a mallet._ "That's Recca-Kun! He must not wake up!"_ She started to look around her, looking for something to through. There was one thing that had caught her eye; it was her high heeled shoes.

"_I hope this doesn't hurt too much Recca-kun, but you mustn't wake up!"_ she hoped. She took off her shoes and aimed at her boyfriend's head. She aimed, threw, and sadly… missed. _"Oh my god…"_ she whispered to her self. _"I'm in big trouble!"_

When she had thrown her shoes, Mikagami-Senpai was slowly lifting himself off of Fuuko. She had wished that Tokiya noticed the flying shoes and dodge them, but it seemed like he was still a little knocked out from the fall.

The shoes hit him directly in the face, right between his eyes. He looked at where the shoes were thrown from, and saw Yanagi's face. He seemed too look at her with three different expressions; hate, confusion, and mostly from being surprised.

She already knew the reasons for all three of them: Hate : the pain from the shoes, Confusion : Why had she thrown the shoes at him, and lastly, Surprised : She had thrown the shoes with all her might, which is as hard as Fuuko punching you for grouping her.

"I can explain Mikagami-Senpai!" She said, while standing up and quietly hiding the camera from him view. "What are you hiding behind your back Yanagi-san?" Tokiya looked at her suspiciously, getting up from Fuuko who he had already fallen twice on. It seemed like Fuuko was knocked out from the second fall, which was pretty harsh.

"No-Nothing!" She stuttered while smiling from ear to ear. "Excuse me, Senpai," She bowed down, but not so far to show the camera, "but I have to go somewhere for a moment." She slowly exited from the room, and then sprinted.

Tokiya still didn't buy Yanagi's excuse… Was that a camera she was hiding? Oh, now the great race begins. He sprinted with a bit of pressure from his left leg. _"Oh, of all the world! Now my leg starts to hurt! Kami!"_ He metally yelled at his own leg, which he knew would not reply.

"YANAGI-SAN!" He managed to yell before he tried another sprint. He saw her turn the corner and he followed, slowly gaining ground. Yanagi-Chan turned around just to see Tokiya outstretch his right arm to grab her, but she dodged it.

"Yanagi, give me that camera!" Tokiya yells again, with more frustration in his voice. "I'm sorry Tokiya! But I can't give this thing up!" Yanagi yells back to him, while trying to lose the fast Ensui user, but seemingly doesn't work at all.

Tokiya used the last of his energy and speed up towards Yanagi, who was already slowing down. "AHHH!" Yanagi had yelled. "Recca-Kun! Help!" The sliver haired teenager had tackled the brunette and they both fell on the floor.

Recca stirred from his druken sleep and saw Yanagi-Chan on floor trying to keep a digital camera out of the reach of Mikagami-Senpai, who was on top of her.

"Should I ask why Mikagami-Senpai is on top of you hime?" Recca asked, while walking up to the two who were now wrestling for the camera. "I can't believe I'm asking you Recca, but can you get that camera for me?" Mikagami had asked, in an annoyed tone.

"Don't Recca-Kun!" His hime yelped. "Look at the pictures I took! It's of Mikagami-Senpai and Fuu-." But Tokiya covered her mouth before she could say anything else about the pictures. The thing is, Recca is a little smarter than Tokiya thought.

"Hmmmm…" Recca said while turning on the digital camera to look at what his hime was talking about. "WHOA!" Recca had yelled in surprise of what he was seeing. "Great… here comes the worst humiliation I have ever dreamed of!" Tokiya mumbled to himself.

"Hmm?" Mumbled a tired sounding Fuuko. She seemed to just have woken up from the two knock outs from Tokiya falling on her. There was only one thing on her mind, who had the camera… and that just happened to be Recca.

"RECCA! You asshole give me that dam camera!" Fuuko had yelled, seemingly to regain her energy right away. "Wait! I was looking at those!" Recca ran after her, trying to grab back the camera.

"Does this look familiar to you Mikagami-Senpai?" Yanagi ask in a bored tone. "Oh, and can you please get off of me?" She asked right after. "Sure," He mumbled, not wanting get in the way of the "tag" game.

"I wonder how long this is going to last…" The Ensui wielder wondered out loud, resting his head on his the palms of his hands. "They're doing worse than we did!" Yanagi sighed as they watched Recca run after Fuuko the thousandth time around the house. "Yanagi," Tokiya whispered to her, "Yes Mikagami-Senpai?" She asked with a slight hint of hesitation.

"You don't mind if I make things a little more interesting do you?" He whispered calmly into her ear. For some reason, it made her shiver a slight bit. There was something in his voice that she could tell, he had a plan. "It has nothing to do with me, does it?" She asked back, a bit more scared now.

"No, nothing. But it does include both mo- Recca and Fuuko." He replied, he had almost said monkeys, but he remembered that one of the monkeys was her boyfriend. "Well, it's getting even more boring, so do what you want Mikagami-Senpai." She shrugged her shoulders and waited for about one second before Tokiya had done one thing, he out stretched his right leg.

Both Recca and Fuuko tripped on his leg and fell to the ground. He quickly grabbed the camera from Recca free hand and started to take pictures of the two, sprawled on the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MI-CHAN!?" She yelled and questioned at the same time. "I'm bored and I'm having what I call, fun." He responded with the biggest smirk on his face.

"GET RECCA OFF OF ME!!!" She tried to push the unconscious Recca off of her thin body, but even Recca's weight was too heave for her. "Nah, I'm still having one of the few moments that I want to remember." He replied, still taking more pictures of the two. After a few more moments, Fuuko gave up on trying to push off Recca and watched Mikagami finish taking the rest of the pictures.

"Here, I'll pull him off of you Fuuko-Chan." Yanagi happy to pull her sleeping boyfriend off of her best friend. It just disturbed her when he boyfriend is with someone else; you never know what boys will think. Right after Recca was fully off of Fuuko, she looked around for the annoying Senpai. As she thought, he was slowly going towards the living room. He was still looking at the pictures he had taken when she took the camera out of his hands.

"Hey, I was deleting the pictures that Yanagi-san took of us." He took a swipe at the camera, but barely missed. "Nope, I'm deleting the pictures you took of me and Recca first!" She responded in full anger. She started to press the buttons madly, as if wanting to kill the camera by malfunctioning it.

"You'll destroy it before you can delete the pictures if you keep on doing that." He retorted back at her, stealing the camera from her grasp. "What the-"But Tokiya, already annoyed to his limit, pushed away Fuuko and took off with the camera. She almost didn't see him run up the stairs and into her bedroom if it hadn't been that she wanted to kill him as much as she wanted to kill that camera.

_**

* * *

Upstairs in Fuuko's Bedroom

* * *

**_

"God, how much time did we just waste?" He muttered to himself, while running his hand though her sliver hair. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with these people, but at least Yanagi-Chan is sane here." He wondered out loud, not caring if anyone had heard him.

"Mi-Chan?" He hears Fuuko knock on the door. "What are you doing in there?" She asks, but with a bit of warmth in her tone. "Nothing much, and why would you care?" He asks with slyness hidden in his voice. "Well, for your information, That's my room you took over!" She knocked on the door continually, each knock harder than the one before.

"Ah, and I'm guessing that you have a few things that are private here, hm?" A smirk appeared on his face, even though no one could tell. "DON'T YOU DARE GO LOOKING IN MY STUFF MI-CHAN!" She was already now rapping at the door.

"_I feel like creating havoc at the moment, let's just take a little look at these books she's got. Hopefully they're interesting fiction book and not romantic love stories."_ He thought to himself, but with Fuuko, it would seem like he was just being silent. Then, she heard the sound of books being shuffled to the ground.

"What the… seems like she was writing in this book…" She could hear him mumble. _"Oh My God!"_ She cursed in the head while her hands clamped over her mouth to stop the mental scream._ "He's found my diary!_

_

* * *

_

_Oh My Goodness! WOOT me!! This has been the longest chapter I have ever written! If you notice my first chapter, now I wouldn't even call that a chapter!!! Lol! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! It took me a few hours to write this fic, a few **Very** long hours… _

_**Next Chapter**__: What is Mikagami going to do with Fuuko's diary, now that he has possession over it? How will Fuuko act when she finds that Tokiya has an online journal?_

_**P.S**__ I might not update as soon, I feel a Writer's Block coming up! T.T Please help if you would like!_


	3. Confused Feelings

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Flame of Recca… XD

Anyway, Thanks guys for reviewing! I'm sorry for not updating! My room has just been updated with stuff and I'm using my new comp in my room! xD I'm hyper, and plus the internet isn't working at the moment…**_Just telling you guys, I'm trying to think when this is taking place, because I'm not sure if I want them to be able to use their madogu, but I want this to be after SODOM… So I'm not sure how it should be! XD But at times I think they should have their madogu... so if any of you guys have a suggestion... pls put that in your review! Thanks peeps!_**

Also, I'm saying thanks to all my reviewers!

_**Yanagi-chyan **(Yup... Fuuko freaked out a lot! I'm not sure about how much she's going to be freaking out in this fic, but it all depends when you read it!)** larsha** (I'm srry that it took so long! But here's the update!) **mikaro **(Yup! Mi-Chan's very naughty!! xD But I have a question, do you think that he's a little to OOC?) **Eirist-chan** (I didn't think that that much havoc was going to be made, but while making the fic, I guess it just happened! I'm trying to find the errors in my fic, but thanks for giving me a heads up!) **obsessed dreamer** (The writer's block is gone! xD But you know that it comes back a lot... it's a little surprising to me that he was kinda one of the main people in the havoc..) **satomika** (I hadn't really planned it to be that funny! xD I'm a little suprised that it went along with the plot that I've set up though.)!!! _

Well, On with the Fic!

**_(P.S This is about the longest chap I've EVER writen, and I'm not sure if I can keep them this long! This is the reason for the long wait you guys have endured, I hope you enjoy it!)_**

* * *

**_Dear Diary_**

**_Chapter 3_**

"What the…" Tokiya started to mumble to himself, "seems like she was writing in this book." He was flipping through a book that had the Hokage Team picture for the cover. _"I wonder what she would be writing, and seems to be a lot…"_ He thought as he was beginning to read a random page.

_Dear Diary,_

Were the first two words he had read from the book. The next few words came up in his head after a moment of thinking_. "Fuck! This is Fuuko's diary!" he mentally yelled at himself._

Tokiya turned around, scanning the room just in case Fuuko had opened her door without him noticing. He sighed after scanning the room for the hundredth time and not seeing any sign of Fuuko.

"MI-CHAN!!! OPEN THIS DOOR!" yelled someone pissed off outside the room. _"At least she doesn't know that I found her diary, or I really would've been beaten up to a pulp."_ He chucked to himself.

"TOKIYA! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?" The tomboy girl screamed at him though her bedroom door. "Nothing much, but mostly because you sound like a monkey gone wild." the Ensui user retorted while looking back to the page he was starting to read.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN YOU COME OUT!" She kicked at her door for the last time before she headed downstairs. _"Now that she said that, I just might as well not get out her of room. So I guess I'll just read her diary for the fun of it."_

The silver haired bishounen sat on lavender colored bed and started to read from where he stopped.

_Today is the 15th of July, and it's burning hot! **(A/N I'm not sure what day or month it was when won the UBS, and I'm still not sure if this is placing after SODOM either! Please say what time this should take place in the reviews!!!) **I finally got home from Urabutosatsujin! I've been so tired that I'm about to fall asleep while writing this! XD Everyone seems so happy, but I'm not too sure about Mi-Chan though. I know that he feels different now, now that he knows that his faithful master that he had thought that had killed his sister, was his grandfather._

_I've seen him stare out in space when no one looks, and he's been a little more quiet that usual. I've asked Yanagi-Chan if she had noticed, but I guess she's been spending so much time with Recca that she doesn't really pay attention._

_There's something new that I've been feeling whenever I take small glance at him, I've only felt this way once. That's when I'm with Raiha-kun, but I haven't talked to him in such a while._

_I remember that he said that he would visit me after Urabutosatsujin, but I'm thinking that he might not be able to find me. Though he's smart, he does act like a fool at times! _

_I'm still not sure what this feeling is though, I'm thinking of a few ideas, but there's one that just doesn't leave my mind. _

_I sadly think that this feeling that I have, is ….HOLY SHIT! My little sis Ganko is walking towards my room! G2g for the moment! I have to get ready for a drink-all-you-want party. And the worst thing, IT'S AT MY HOUSE!_

He was speechless, he had no idea that she wrote like this, pouring out her feeling into a book. She wouldn't look like a tomboy if she spoke like this in a crowd. There's something that had caught his eye, she wrote that she had this odd feeling whenever she was near him.

He hadn't even noticed that she was paying attention to him at some moments! Does this mean that she's a stalker?_ "You really think that she's a stalker? Man, you are dense!" _replied the annoying voice that hadn't talked in a while.

"_Great, you're back huh?"_ the cold-blooded boy answered. He closed the book at put it back on the book shelf where he saw another picture, but there were only two people in. This surprised him a bit more when he noticed who they were.

It was him and Fuuko, but they had never taken a picture alone. _"I guess she cropped it from some other group pics." _He mumbled. He picked up the picture frame and stared at it for a while. Why had she cropped only her and him? Was it that she actually felt something important about him?

"_I can't believe that you're still stuck on that idea!" _his conscience yelled at him._ "You should have already noticed that the girl kinda-…" _But his conscience was cut off from the sound to soft footsteps. There was something odd though; the steps weren't in a pattern. It was like a person kept skipping a step, and steps on the next step twice. If that was Fuuko, she was doing a bad job coming up the stairs without him noticing.

"Um…. Mikagami-Senpai?" Asked a voice in a whisper that he had almost not heard her. "Yanagi-Chan?" He asked as he opened the door to Fuuko's bedroom. There was something that had jumped on him the moment he had opened the door. It was now literally beating him up, not leaving a single patch of skin untouched.

"You asshole!" Yelled the thing that just happened to be on top of him. "You went through my stuff and found my diary did you?" The bishounen had now come back to his senses and grabbed both of the flailing arms of the girl who had jumped on him. "Fuuko-Chan! I don't think that you had to jump on Mikagami-Senpai!" Wailed a brunette haired girl.

"Hime!!!" Yelled a loud hyperactive boy from the lower ground, "I need your help to cook this pizza!" The healing girl looked at the two people on the ground, sighed, and then slowly headed down the stairs. The Ensui user looked down to see a purple-headed girl staring directly at him with her bright eyes. They were filled to the brim with hatred, but there was something hidden, he just couldn't tell.

"Kirisawa! Would you just get a grip on yourself?" He asked in annoyed tone, but as usual the Fujjun user did nothing to pay attention to his comment. "You Iceberg! Let go of my arms!" She screamed with much of her might, but still the silver-haired bishounen held his grip. Then something hit him, _"How did she know that I had found her diary?"_ The thought had come up in his head before, but it never occurred to him that she would be able to know.

"_The door was closed during the whole entire time, so how had she found out? Is she actually smarter than I am?"_ Questions were now forming in his head that he couldn't even figure out why. Then his cold sarcastic side came into play. _"Wait, you're talking about her? The stupid monkey girl that couldn't even figure out what 1 + 1 is?"_ it responded back to him. _"You really must be losing your mind! I can't believe a guy like you, who sometimes even surpasses the teachers, thinks that idiot like girl is smarter than you?"_ it retorted.

_"But don't you have a certain feeling for that girl?"_ Asked a voice that he had never head in such a calming tone. _"How could I feel anything for her? The only thing I know that I should feel about her is stupidy." _He simply answered his conscience, which now seemed to try and change his mind to something different more than "humorous" jokes. _"You're the idiot! Just because you've had most of your life only for revenge, you can't seem to think that you can't love someone else!" _To hear this coming from his conscience, it shocked him more than you think. He couldn't think of anything to say back, which rarely happens, but new things happen every day.

He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on what his conscience had told him. _"Is it possible that I can love someone else more than my dead sister?"_ Today was only getting more confusing by the second, and for him, that's pretty bad. Tokiya was so caught up with his thoughts that he had forgotten that the girl he was making retorts of, was still on him.

She was still waiting for a reply to her scream as well, but it seems as though, to her, he had closed his eyes, and he seemed to by trying to clam himself down. "Umm, Mi-Chan?" The tomboy-ish girl asked the silent form still holding her arms. She tried to wriggle her arms from his grasp, and surprisingly, he let go. _"Why is he acting so weird today?" _Fuuko slowly sat up from her previous position and stared at the boy she was attacking before.

For just a while, she stared at the man below her, just looking at his face, studying everything she could about him. She couldn't tell what this feeling she has whenever she's close to him, but she never had been this close to him! _"He just seems so calm all of a sudden, and it seems as though he didn't even hear my scream."_ She thinks while looking deeply into his face's features. Until now, she hadn't noticed how handsome her best friend was. She never paid attention to his looks, always thinking that he looks like any other boy and that he's perverted. _"I just guess that I'm wrong about him."_ She silently thinking to herself.

Her face was slowly coming closer to his, admiring how just looking at him calms her down. Her hands were on side of his shoulders shaking slightly, but was holding her body steady_ "So this is a kind of feeling that the other girls won't feel. They just run after him because of his looks, I think that I'm interested of him by his personality. He always tries to be alone though, plus having all of those ice walls around him; it's hard to get near him without being pushed away._

The biggest surprise of her life then happened, Tokiya's eyes opened at looked directly into hers, locked from the feeling of shock, but that just seemed to hide another feeling from showing in his eyes. She hadn't noticed that she was only a few inches away from his face, from being too involved in your head can sometimes get you in trouble, and this time it caught her.

All of a sudden, she felt her neck lowering slowly closer to Tokiya, her heart beating so loudly she thought he could hear it. _"What am I doing?" _She mentally yells at her body. _"I can't seem to control myself! What are going to do if someone finds us like this??? What am I going to do when I kiss him?" _But her thoughts are too late; she's too close to him now to pull away. His breathing was somewhat calm, with a few differences in between here and there, but otherwise it seemed like he had this feeling before. _Did he have experience or something? I've never done this before and my breathing is erratic! I just can't do this!!!_

Just as Fuuko was about to pull away, there was a heavy banging at the front door. Both Tokiya's and Fuuko's eyes followed to where the sound was made. It seems as though someone wanted to destroy the door just to get in. "Recca-Kun, GET THE DOOR!" Yanagi's voice yelled, and yes, she yelled. And that happened to scare the crap out of Fuuko and she toppled onto Tokiya.

_"Oh, my, God…"_

_

* * *

_

_(Fuuko's Pov) _

_I'm not sure how I lived; I just remember a few things… _

_When I had fallen onto Tokiya, I could hear loud, thundering, steps coming towards my bed room. After that it was all like a blur, I remember someone yelling their head off. All of a sudden, it felt like someone had picked me up. I'm not sure why, but I kept my eyes closed, afraid of looking at who was carrying me away from the war site in my room. After that though, I don't remember… _

I slowly open my eyes, then shutting them again after seeing that the lights in the room are bright. "Where am I?" I ask out in the open, not caring if someone had answered me. "Fuuko-Chan! You should sleep." I hear a familiar voice tell me. I look around and I see my best friend Yanagi sitting beside me with a worried expression on her face. "Yanagi, what happened? I don't remember much of anything after I-…" I trailed off. "_Don't tell her! If you say anything about what had happened between you and Mi-Chan, who knows what she'll ask!"_ My mind yells at me.

"Fuuko-Chan," Yanagi starts to say, then stares off. "When I had left you with Mikagami-Senpai, not much time had passed and Domon-Kun came here, and he rushed up to your room to say hello to you." She looked back at me, with her eyes looking at me with the coldest feeling I've ever seen. "He had found you with Mikagami-Senpai on the floor…" _"Shit… Well, now I don't have to tell her!"_ "But Fuuko-Chan," I look back at her, surprised that her eyes changed to a warm feeling.

"If you like Mikagami-Senpai, you should tell him!" She exclamed in a joyful happy voice. "Yanagi-Chan," I say while trying to get up. "I don't like him." I try and say in my most convincing tone. "Fuuko-Chan, I know that you have feeling for Raiha-Kun too, but you've got to choose who you love more." She said in the most motherly voice, that I almost confused her as my mother for a second. "I can't! I'm torn in two... and I'm not sure what to do!" I cried. _"Now I can act like one of those drama actors, but this time I won't be acting!"_ I scold myself.

"Well," The brunette had started to say. "First, I think that you should at least say thank you to Mikagami-Senpai!" "Why?" I asked. _"Why should I? It's not like he did anything for me! Did he? _"Silly, didn't you wonder how you got on the couch in the living room and not still laying on floor in your room?" She giggled happly. "Huh?" I was too tired to notice that I wasn't in my room, and that I was actully in the living room like Yanagi-Chan had stated. "I guess I could say thanks, but where is Mi-Chan?" I mumble as I start to mull over what he might respond after I say my thanks.

"Oh, I forgot!" She stood up and I stare at her with the most confusing look I've ever had. "Mikagami-Senpai said he was going home because lugging you down the stairs with his leg hurting had him tired." _"Oi Mi-Chan! I'm going to beat you to a pulp for saying that I was a heavy luggage!"_ I mentally yell, yet also making a mental note at the same time. "So, what do I do?" I question her, praying that she wasn't going to answer what I feared she would. "Well, Why don't you go over to his house?" She questioned back at me.

_"Great... Excatly what I didn't want to hear from her! What do I say? WHAT DO I SAY???"_ I had actully started to smack myself with my hand, which I had sadly did not noticed until Yanagi grabbed my wrist. "Fuuko-Chan, all you have to do is just walk a few blocks! I'll even go with you!" She pulled me up and started to drag me out the door, and before I knew it, we were walking towards Tokiya's house. _"What in the world did I get myself into?"_ I ask myself in an annoyed voice.

We walked in silence, Yanagi-Chan seemed so pleased with herself of the plan she's made, and I'm surprising scared of what could possibly happen. _"It's not like you're going to ask him out or anything! Come on girl, Get your act together!"_ I try and somehow get tomboy-ish side up. "Here we are!" Yanagi rings the doorbell once. No answer. She rings it again, still no one comes. She rings it again, but not just once, she pushed the doorbell button so hard I thought it'd break.

"Yanagi, let's go. he might be asleep." I mumble as I start to drag her away. "Hmm, I guess not..." She said. _"I do wonder where he is though..."_ I start to think as we start to head back to my house.

* * *

_**Tada! Well, that's the end! I know it's kinda crappy, but if I added more, then it would kinda mess up what I have planned for the next chapter! xD I also know you guys are kinda mad that I didn't let Fuuko find Tokiya's online journal... But... I do have plans for it in the next chap!**_ **_Don't forget to give me a heads up on when this should take place! I'm still confused! Even if this is my fic!!!! xDDDD_**

**_Don't forget! Click the magic button "go" !!! The more the reviews, the more I'll update!_**


End file.
